fairlygothparentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairly Goth Parents (episode)
' Fairly Goth Parents' is the first episode and the first pilot of the Fairly Goth Parents series. Plot 10-year old Trixie Tang gets bored of her accustomed and notices a magical 13 cue ball in the girl's washroom. Finding it alluring, she keeps the ball and continues her boring day in the Wall 2 Wall Mart. As soon as she gets home, she accidently breaks the ball and three Anti-Fairies appear, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. Synopsis The series opens to the Wall 2 Wall Mart where Trixie was clothes shopping with her friend Veronica for the upcoming "Dream Team" concert. After finding the perfect outfit, she and Veronica are seen with two other kids of Trixie's status, Tad and Chad. After talking about the upcoming "Drea Team" concert, Trixie decides to venture on her own to the girls' washroom. After noticing a small group of Mallgoths, after being intrigued by their attire, she began to observe them, totally ignoring her need to go to the washroom. The scene cuts next to Anti-Cosmo watching Poof beat his son in tap-dancing, filmed by Fairy Hart. A while later after talking with Anti-Wanda (who happened to have watched it too while eating a grilled cheese sandwich with her feet), Foop enters and gets frustrated by Poof being too good at everything. Even in music (which Foop only knows the organ). Anti-Wanda later suggests that he should try to cook and ignoring his fathers' complaints, Foop agrees to the cooking idea (only because Anti-Wanda was almost finished her sandwich and was still hungry). The scene then cuts back to Trixie observing the Mallgoths and was startled by her friend Veronica. Veronica tries to tempt Trixie away from the idea of Goths (who also believes tat Emos are the same, also entioned in "Goth Trend"). The two eventually terurn to Tad and Chad requesting that Veronica keeps her secret about the Mallgoths. Veronica agrees and Trixie actually had to go to the washroom this time. Back to the Anti-Fairies where Anti-Cosmo was making a house of cards out of boredom. This house of cards fell as Jorgen boomed into the same room as Anti-Cosmo. Before Jorgen can inform him about his latest idea, Anti-Cosmo tends to a fire that Foop started through Antt-Wanda's "Guidence". After tending to the fire, Jorgen explains that his latest idea is to experiment on the three Anti-Fairies to assign them to a Godchild. Should they succeed, they will have an actual Godchild of their own as well as other Anti-Fairies of Anti-Fairy World. Jorgen allows them to pick a godchild from a hat and Foop rushed to pull out a small sheet of paper that read "Trixie Tang". Forgetting to remove that name, Foop explained that she could be the perfect experimental subject to test out their Godparenting skills. Jorgen accepts the idea and transforms the three of them into one magical, black and blue 13 cue ball and teleports it into the girls bathroom in Trixie's location. Trixie finished using one of the stalls and went to wash up in the sink area until she heard a loud clunk by one of the other stalls and a 13 cue ball containing the Anti-Fairies rolls off towards her. She sees the ball and examines the stall which there was no being inside. So she keeps the ball and heads back with her friends. Back home, she dropped her bag with the cue ball and new outfit and heads to her computer doing research on Goths and Emos. As she reads the article on Gothipedia, she realizes that her friend was wrong about them and that both Goths and Emos were two different subcultures and not to be confused with one another. After finding out more about Goths, she looks at the time and was about to be late for the concert. she dashed to her bag and obtained her new outfit, but the 13 cue ball rolled off and made a clunk onto her floor which made a crack on it. But by the time the Anti-Fairies were finally out, Trixie was already out the door. Anti-Wanda wondered if she ran off in fear of them, but Anti-Cosmo notices a poster involving the band she's attending and assured Anti-Wanda that they weren't the reason and informs both Anti-Wanda and Foop to await her return in her bedroom. By the time Trixie had returned from the concert, the Anti-Fairies finally had gotten to introduce themselves. They explain that they were hired by Jorgen Von Strangle to take part in an experiment that involved Anti-Fairies to have Godchildren and that they can grant any wish as long as it abides by Da' Rules and W.E. Rule. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Main Pages Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1